


we spent our days by the apple tree.

by mikronicos



Series: countryhumans but theyre actually just venting. [1]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Existential Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, i love u . pls be happy, russia pls, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: russia ponders on his relationship with america. tws in notes, stay safe lubs<3
Relationships: Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Series: countryhumans but theyre actually just venting. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989817
Kudos: 13





	we spent our days by the apple tree.

**Author's Note:**

> brrrrrrr tws: references to abuse, blades, ussr, corruption? pls comment if anything else needs to be tagged!! stay safe ilya <3

i remember the way we carved our names into the apple tree together. remember the feeling of marring the soft bark with my father's old switchblade that had a hammer and sickle engraved on it. remember how the boy had written USA in curling script and kissed his cheek in the giggly way children do.

I was only five, but he was young at heart, still learning and growing at my level. still, he was old beyond his years from decades of captivity in britain's tightly clenched fist.

he started out so bright, so beautiful.  


built on oppression, but his spirit was so much brighter than that. the spirit of his nation, of his people, burned with the fire of justice and equality.

hah. that didn't last for long. corruption and the influence of his ever-distant father made sure of that.

it isn't like i can't relate. controlling and abusive fathers are something i'm far too familiar with.

but betraying everything you've ever stood for and defended for the sake of power? that i cannot stand by.

your president came to mine.

asked for power, struck up a deal, forged a bond between us that was unprecedented. had unimaginable effects. hurt so many.

our presidents shape who we are.

at our core we are the same, the heart of our nations. but in the light of day, with all eyes on us? our rulers lead the way.

maybe that is why i cannot help my fondness toward you.

you consume my waking days. you are with every breath i breathe, every thought I think, every step i take.

I spend hours upon hours on you, turning over your actions and your leaders in my head and trying to make sense of the enigma that is the united states of america.

yet you reveal nothing, only choosing to steal into my affections how only a rare few do.

who are you?

beneath the mask. underneath the layers of doubt and hurt and trauma, who are you really?

are you the scared but strong little boy who kissed my cheek that day?

the intense, scandalous world superpower you are today?

I do not know. and neither, it seems, do you. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! if you have any thoughts/suggestions/concrits pls comment !! <33  
> disc: skskseesaw#2436  
> carrd: seesawsys.carrd.co  
> twt: seesawnotfound


End file.
